


Notes in a Library Book

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: March Prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Because I can't help myself!, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, I love my volleyball idiots, M/M, Midsummer Night's Dream References, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Notes left in library books, Prompt Fic, References to Shakespeare, Sorry Not Sorry, its more likely than you think, just me making analyses about shakespeare and using fanfic as an excuse to put it into the world, more shakespeare refs? in the same months prompts?, rated t for kageyamas potty mouth, some serious stuff about love and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: You keep requesting the book I need so I can’t have it the whole time and we leave each other passive aggressive notes in the marginsUnless you're me, in which case, the notes aren't passive aggressive. No, instead, Hinata makes friends with grumpy Kags and we get 100% happy wholesomeness. So sue me idk.





	Notes in a Library Book

Kageyama needs to write a paper on Shakespeare’s _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ , which he first has to check out of the library. Simple, right?

Wrong.

Some asshole has it requested, which means that he can only have a couple hours at a time with it. Kageyama isn’t _stupid_ , but he’s not a fast reader or writer, so he’s getting a little annoyed. Not that it’s this person’s fault, necessarily, but this time, they left a sticky note with their own analysis in the book. Their handwriting is bubbly and sloppy and oozes sunshine and he kind of hates it.

So, when his time with it is up, he leaves a simple note.

_Hey, asshole. Don’t leave your notes inside a library book. First of all, you probably need those, and second of all, no one else knows what the hell you’re on about. Sincerely, the other guy with this book requested._

 

_Hi, other guy with this book requested!_

_So sorry about the notes! I was in a bit of a rush, you see, because I found out that I had a test I hadn’t studied for yet, so I left the book in a hurry! Thanks for letting me know, though! I think I got all of them. Hey, are you reading this for fun, or for class?_

_Sincerely, Hinata Shouyou_

_Um, hi, Hinata Shouyou._

_Do you really think it’s a good idea to just be giving your name in random library books? Look, I get it, but don’t let it happen again. I’m reading it for a class, and trying to write a paper on it, but it’s a little hard to do when I have to split book custody with you._

_Sincerely, Kageyama Tobio_

_Heyyyy Kageyama!_

_I’m reading it for a class too! Not to write a paper on it, but to make a piece of art that depicts the theme! I love this play, though. It’s my favorite! I’ve only ever seen it though. This is my first time reading it by myself. I’ve always wanted to be in it, but I’m not super good at memorization, so I’d probably just get cast as like a tree or something. Who’s your favorite character so far?_

_Hinata_

_Hi, Hinata._

_Well, good for you for liking it, I guess. It’s not my favorite, but I don’t hate it. I guess Hermia is my favorite? She’s sort of the only one not losing her entire shit, you know? Everyone else is all trying to tell her what to do, and that’s the source of conflict, right? Like, so what if marrying Demetrius is a better political move? That’s stupid. Politics shouldn’t have any bearing on marriage. What’s the use of being fucking miserable for the rest of your life? Just let her have her fucking soulmate._

_Kageyama_

_Kags,_

_Oh my god, I love that! I bet your essay is gonna be super cool if you make analyses like that! My favorite character is Puck! He saw the problem, and he tried to fix it. I think if I were to play any part in this play, I’d wanna be Puck._

_Hinata_

_Hinata,_

_Um, I don’t know how to break this to you, but Puck was…not trying to solve shit. Like, at all. He’s a faery. They live to start trouble. Good to see what kind of person I’m sharing custody of a book with, though._

_Kageyama_

_Kags,_

_What?!?!??!? C’mon, he totally had the best intentions there! He just wanted to have…some fun while he was at it! What character would you want to be? And also, do you like any other Shakespeare plays? Oh, what’s your major?_

_Hinata_

_Hinata,_

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Though, I suppose you’re not completely wrong. Even if your analysis is kinda dumb._

_Look, I don’t know you, so I don’t know why I’m saying this. Or maybe I’m saying it BECAUSE I don’t know you? I would actually want to play Hermia. I know I’m a guy and she’s a girl, but hear me out: recast Demetrius as a girl, Helena stays a girl, and Lysander stays a man. Then, the love triangles and forbidden love theme takes a whole new meaning, I guess. Maybe that’s because it’s just how it resonates for me; I know my parents will not love that I want to marry a man._

_Anyways. I’m a sports medicine major._

_Kageyama_

_Kags,_

_Oh, I didn’t expect such a serious answer. I dunno why – you are VERY serious, Kageyama-kun. I change my answer! I’ll be your Lysander. We’ll put on this gay Shakespeare production, and ole Willy Shakes’ ghost would rise to see it. You know Shakespeare was bisexual? Honestly, it’s how he would’ve wanted it. If the critics weren’t cowards, Helena would’ve fallen for Hermia instead of Lysander!_

_I’m in sports education! I play volleyball! Do you like sports? Everyone used to say that I’m too short to play, but then I became known as the new Small Giant! I really love the feeling of getting over a wall of blockers, you know? But I need a fallback for after when I’m on the National team, you know?_

_Hinata_

_Hinata,_

_Don’t tempt me; I just might hold you to putting on a gay Shakespeare production. I did know he was bisexual. Honestly, you’re right. But have you read Twelfth Night? There’s still some lowkey bi themes. Even if it’s not the ending._

_I used to play volleyball – setter – but I never really was any good with my teammates. I figured it was best to just call it quits. That’s cool that you’re up for the National team, though. I think I might’ve heard of you?_

_Kageyama_

_Kags,_

_Oh my god!!!!!! You’ve heard of me? That’s so wild! To think! All the books in all the library, and you walk into mine! Hey, I hate to cut this short, Tobio, but this is the last note I can leave. My project’s all done. But I’ve really enjoyed talking to you. Maybe fate will bring us together again sometime! It’s been a pleasure sharing book custody with you! :)_

_Shouyou_

 

Kageyama stares at the last note. Sure, this is the last time he needs the book too, but did he really have to end it like that?

He can’t help but feel like he lost something.

That’s stupid, right? He spends a couple weeks exchanging notes in a library book with some volleyball player and suddenly he’s smitten? No, that’s stupid. If Hinata met him, he wouldn’t like him. Kageyama knows better.

“Shouyou,” says someone above his shoulder. “As in Hinata?”

Kageyama jumps, turning to see Suga standing behind him. “You know Hinata Shouyou?”

Suga smiles, bright and warm like always. “He’s just grabbing some hot chocolate downstairs. We can catch him if we run.”

Kageyama forgets everything he was just thinking. He leaves his bag, grabs Suga’s hand, and runs. He’s never been impulsive, but sometimes, you’ve just got to throw caution to the wind. Who else will understand his need to make classic works gay?

(And maybe this “Small Giant” wouldn’t complain about his tosses. Maybe, he could get back to his passion again. Just a thought, at least.)

“Hinata!” Suga shouts into the café. “Hiya, sweetie! Look who I found!”

A small man with fluffy red hair, who looks like the embodiment of sunshine, whirls around and grins. It’s brighter than Suga’s, and Kageyama might be blind now from staring too long.

“Suga-san, hi! And uh, hey?” The smile fades to confusion.

“Kageyama,” he supplies, voice cracked and dry. “Kageyama Tobio.”

This next smile is softer, yet also happier. “Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama nods. “You really are short.”

“I know,” Hinata laughs, “it’s kind of my trademark. But I’m really good at stuff. You should come to a game sometime.”

“I will.”

“And take me out to dinner when we win, okay? So we can discuss how to make more Shakespeare plays gay?” And another grin, a third smile, it’s a little mischievous and suggestive and full of good humor and it’s making Kageyama roll his eyes and–

“Sure,” he agrees immediately. “But you should probably give me your number. Which you could’ve done through the book, but never mind.”

Hinata pouts. “Hey, you could’ve too! I only felt like we were _just_ getting to a phone number thing. Also, stranger danger? Why would I put my phone number in a library book?!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes again, then holds out his phone. “Well, then put it in my phone instead, alright?”

“Promise to tell me all your other cool analyses of Shakespeare!”

“Uh, Hinata…about that.” Kageyama scratches the back of his head. “See, that was my one opinion. About one play. And…that was really all. Yeah. I can try to think of something else, but I’m not very good at analyzing literature?”

Hinata just laughs that off. “Oh, god, me neither. You really had me worried you might be an intellectual. See, I’m kinda dumb?”

“Oh, thank god, me too.”

“Hallelujah.”

Suga shakes his head and looks between them. “Ah, the universe does have an odd way of working things out, huh? Hey, Dai-kun? I’ll take my usual, love!”

Kageyama no longer feels like he lost something. No, staring at the fiery man before him, he’s almost certain that he’s about to gain something very special.

**Author's Note:**

> Split second DaiSuga as a last second addition? In _my_ fics? It's more likely than you think
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
